Deuce
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: He wanted time to himself; time where he could wallow in grief and anger without having to pretend he was all right. He knew doing so was wrong but he took the time anyway. He should have expected that they wouldn't let him go so easily.


Deuce

_There was no such thing as a happy ending_

The name City Hunter was spoken quietly. His deceased _father_ was tainted by those two words he had once been so proud of. He had come to despise those words. They were nothing more than a reminder of all that had happened on that day. He wanted to take it all back.

The people of Korea were less than kind. They whispered of Lee Jin Pyo and his actions as _City Hunter_. They didn't know the truth and they didn't care to. They disapproved of his methods and chose to condemn him. He was meant to be praised as a hero but they wouldn't.

There was nothing that made Lee Yoon Sung more furious.

His happy life couldn't continue. He couldn't simply sit back while they spoke of his father like that. He wouldn't let them continue. That was why he left. She wouldn't be pleased with his sudden disappearance but she was in hidden in the darkest shadows of his mind. He rarely thought of her anymore. It wasn't his choice to do so.

A loud laughter erupted, immediately halting his thoughts. Lee Yoon Sung clenched his fists tightly. His jaw was locked in place. He knew those people. They were some of the few who spoke badly of his father. He pushed his drink away and leant back.

A hand landed on his shoulder immediately. "This is over,"

He sighed and shifted in his seat. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Kim Nana tugged on the back of the chair. The legs grated loudly against against the tiles but barely moved. She glowered at him darkly. He could see the reluctance in her eyes. She wanted to be doing almost anything else.

He sighed. "Why don't you go home?"

She responded at once. "You're not there. I'm not going back without you,"

He glared back at her. "It's been months. Don't you understand what that means?"

She clenched her jaw. "I know why you left. You can't stop people from talking. You can't make me leave,"

He simply watched her for a moment. His eyes scoured her face and body for any trace of weakness. She wasn't weak, of course. There was nothing but firm resolve in her actions.

She spoke lowly. "If you chose someone else then you could hide in bars and shadows,"

He scoffed. "I don't care. You can stay if you want. You can't stop me,"

She sat down. "I can try. It was your mother who told me to come. She knows what you're doing,"

He didn't reply. The group were gathering their belongings. They would be leaving soon. He had to act or they would continue to slander his father's name.

She grabbed his hand. "Do you want him to have a legacy of violence?"

He pulled away angrily. "His legacy was revealing the truth,"

She pulled him back. "His legacy is you. He took the name _City Hunter_ to stop you from becoming like him. Look at yourself now. You want to knock the truth into them? You want to, don't you?"

Lee Yoon Sung was silent. His head was lowered to hide his eyes. He wasn't ashamed. He wasn't even shocked. He only didn't know how to reply.

"Fine," she snapped and pushed away. "I'll do it for you."

* * *

The bright neon lights shone overhead. Kim Nana was glowering at the area of the bed sheets covering her feet. Her arms were folded in frustration. She wouldn't look at him out of lost pride.

"I thought you could fight," Lee Yoon Sung commented.

Her eyes flickered towards him. "I beat you,"

He smirked. "That was a long time ago and I let you,"

She looked in the other direction; out of the window. "I would have managed if he didn't have a knife,"

He averted his gaze to the floor. His hands clenched and unclenched nervously. He had barely reacted in time to end the fight.

His voice was faint. "Thank you,"

She looked at him. "When are you coming to America? Your mum's waiting for you,"

He frowned. "I'll go when they release you,"

She leant forward and grasped his hands; trying to make the atmosphere lighter. "Are you going to be like this now? I thought I wanted to be by your side but you're… dull. Don't make me have come all this way for nothing,"

He squeezed her hand. "The next time you get into a fight I'll be at your side and we'll be sent to hospital together,"

**Author's Note: This is bad. I know this is bad. Why did I upload this knowing that? Be glad you didn't see the first story I did under this title. Anyway, I'm not particularly in the mood to go over that. The idea is that he's disappeared to do some moping. They didn't really have him mourning and he seems the kind to bottle everything up. So I thought he could disappear to mope on his own and in that time get really mad with other people's perspective of his **_**father**_**. After all that Kim Nana's put up with and done for him I don't believe she would just leave him to mope so I sent her after him. This is the result. I know. This is stupid. You don't need to tell me… Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my work. If you didn't like my work then I'm sorry and I also really don't care that much because this is not fanservice and I'm not writing for you, or me; I got a story and I typed – end of, unless you say I sugar-coated this in which case I'm coming after you with nunchaku and swords and you don't want to know what else I've got stashed away because I haven't.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
